


Betting with the Devil

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "...her need to have caramel skin against her own [consumed] her thoughts - the prospect of money was long gone."





	Betting with the Devil

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

She ignored the bell as her locker was shut tightly, only the gargantuan, brown bag slung over her shoulder. Her pocket sounded, leading her gaze to the device set to the front of her thigh. Furrowing her brows, the teen - as people stormed passed with the aroma of lunch in their dwelling thoughts - glanced over the illuminated screen. Shaking her head, she shoved it to her back pocket, not caring for the weather alert.

"Tori!" She turned and gave a small smile to her sister who waddled over. "Did you see the substitute for calculus today? God he's so perfect!" she squealed half-heartedly, the other rolling her eyes.

"No, and I'm not taking calculus, remember? That's for next year," Tori muttered blandly, adding, " _b_ _ut_ have you heard anything from Andre? He's been sick all week and I need someone to do Sikowitz's project with me."

Snorting, the elder sibling answered, "No, why should I? He's _your_ friend."

"Trina, I'm serious, he's been having this stupid flu for nearly a week now. I swear he needs to go to the hospital," the half-Latina hummed.

Trina - dully rummaging through her purse - muttered, "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, though he thinks he himself can take care of it."

"That's funny," the sister mumbled, side-stepping once a large tuba jogged past, "all of the dudes I know are real wimps about it." Tori took a brief moment to null over the thought, shrugging.

She, once beginning her journey to the Asphalt Café, offered, "I don't think there's a middle ground for them... Either really wimpy or really 'tough.' But then again, girls aren't much better."

"How so?" Trina followed, giving short strides with the _flop_ of her loose shoes passed the swarm of students.

"Oh come on. If dudes are wimps or tough about it, girls will exaggerate the two even more," Tori smirked, adding, "I feel like the only people who know how to handle stuff properly are doctors."

"Dad's fine with it."

Tori shook her head, replying, "He doesn't get sick that often. That, _and_ you do remember when he got Valley Fever and didn't go into the hospital until he was literally on Death's door don't you?" When no answer came, she turned around to find Trina hesitantly shrugging. "And you did nearly burned the coffee table when you stubbed your toe this morning," she added with a sly grin.

"I nearly had my nail torn off! And I accidentally hit my tail with it!" Trina explained quickly before her eyes darted around, not catching anybody possibly hearing her slip.

" _Right_ , that's an excuse to make toast like the book shelf."

The elder sister scoffed, growling, "That was on accident! I didn't mean to..."

"Remind me never to get you pissed during one of your cycles," Tori mumbled, adding a quick "Bye!" before leaving her sister in the middle of the hall; it wasn't like she was missed, Trina was engrossed into conversation with Isabelle anyway. She rolled her eyes, crossing the hall before feeling her shoulder swing around from another force.

Staggering, the half-Latina apologized as a sharp "Watch it Vega!" came.

"I said 'sorry,'" Tori answered meekly as another teen, clad with black jeans and a grey shirt, took to her side. "Anyway, did you get the essay done for Sikowitz?" she asked. With her brows furrowed, she brought her hands to her hips. "Jade?"

"What?" the goth turned around, a brow arched.

"You didn't, did you?"

Jade sighed, shaking her head. "I got side-tracked with my brother and the other essay I had for a class today. I'll do it whenever I get the time."

" _Jade_ ," Tori whined nonetheless, "you said you'd do it yesterday! We need to get the poster done."

"Oh yeah? Have you bought the poster yet?" The half-Latina grew quiet at that, Jade scoffing irritably. "See? Not the only one. Now come on, we need to get to lunch." Tori grumbled quietly to herself about how Trina had burned it when she had that incident with the coffee table earlier that morning. "What was that?" Jade arched a brow.

"Nothing." The goth rolled her eyes as they opened the doors, the Asphalt Café's wash of aromas hitting them. "Hey," Tori absentmindedly brushed against Jade's elbow, "are you going to get anything from the food truck?"

"Why wouldn't I?" came a short answer. Tori only shrugged, following behind assertive steps which had cleaved through the crowds expertly; she figured that while she couldn't tame Jade's attitude, she might as well use it. And, within a few short minutes and an exchange, the two joined a circle of teens with food in their hands.

"Hey Tori, hi Jade!" a girl with bright red hair greeted with a soft smile.

"Hello Cat! Where's Robbie?" Tori furrowed her brows.

Cat blinked before giving a cheerful smile. "Sikowitz is just talking to him about the project. We're partners... He wanted to do something with pirates and Sikowitz is just explaining why it's not a good idea." The other boy glanced towards the other two girls with a questionable gaze.

"So Jade...how was your weekend?"

"Fine," the goth answered, "except Tori didn't buy the poster board."

" _You_ didn't get the freaking paper done!" the half-Latina shot back. "Anyway, Beck, did you fix that car?"

With a simple bob of the head, Beck answered, "Yup. Something was caught in the wheel but it's good now." He stopped his sentence short before glancing down to his lap, a smile creasing across his lips. His hand gripped his phone as he brought it to the surface of the table, chuckles sliding from his mouth casually.

"Beck, what are you laughing about?" Jade muttered, pausing from her burger.

"Oh, Andre's been texting me all day and we've somehow gotten to ranking us from most sexy to least," he chortled. Dark eyes shifted to the thoroughly confused trio of girls before Beck added, "I don't know. He started it...he's on meds."

"So he did go like I told him to," Tori murmured as Jade asked, "Well what is it?"

"Well we have Andre bumped up at first-"

"How?" the goth snorted.

Beck chuckled, stating, "You were a close second. He's just dated more than any of us."

"But he can't seem to hold on to any of them," she responded.

"Yeah," Tori nodded, "though most of them are bitches anyway."

"Tori, bad word," Cat mumbled.

Beck grinned as the singer shook her head. "You know," he said with ease, "she's right. Anyway, you're second, then me, and then Cat-"

"Yay!"

"-and then Rex-"

"Hold _on_ ," Tori spat, "I can't be worse than a freakin' puppet. What's the matter of you guys?" The table looked at her strangely, their expressions all reading the same thing: _Isn't it obvious?_

"He does get on with those Northridge girls," Beck mumbled.

Tori halted, huffing crossly. "I mean, I guess with Andre because of the whole dating thing and then you two...then maybe Cat-"

"I have the hair."

Tori glowered before continuing with, " _Anyway_ , am I only better than Robbie?" A chorus of agreements followed, putting a scowl that could rival with Jade's across her features. "I- Anyone's better than Robbie... You guys are assholes!"

"Well here's the thing. All of the boyfriends you had so far have been shit-"

"So have Andre's."

"They're gold diggers," Jade put in, "they're going to gravitate towards handsome and not just pretty little singer." To her amusement, Tori folded her arms stubbornly.

"And you did try to steal mine," Cat tuned in, adding, "which isn't very nice or sexy." There was a regretful slump of Tori's shoulder's at that, the old guilt still alive.

Beck waved off the comments, his phone buzzing against the table. "Oh...and you're also better than Sinjin," he contributed to the list at Andre's message.

"At least that's two people..."

"Wait, no...worse." The Canadian glanced up as she gawked, a firm glare set within her eyes. "Okay, so there was this survey on TheSlap and it ranked the people with glasses by how sexy they would be without the glasses and he was first. A lot of the comments said that he had a strong jawline... Interesting," Beck grumbled.

Cat frowned for a moment, slowly shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't think he's better...maybe the same. Oh! Tell Andre that."

"Will do."

"But how would he be better?" Jade snarled, Tori brightening a little. "He stalks me like I'm some deer or pheasant." The table murmured in agreement, another buzz coming from Andre's message.

"He said that was true, Cat-"

"Guys!" Tori whined exasperatedly.

She jerked at the pat on her back, turning towards Jade's taunting grin. "Relax Vega, maybe you'll mature one day and-" She snickered as Tori rolled her eyes, shoving the thespian's hand away. The others chuckled along as the singer continued to grovel. "Okay, okay, we can make a deal to change it. That fair?" Pale eyes blinked towards the other two who nodded along, intrigued with Jade's game. "So," she smirked at the half-Latina, "if you kiss me now, _right_ now, you'll be sexier than all of us."

"That...I don't think that's how it works," Tori growled.

"Okay, but take it or leave it," Jade shrugged. She watched as doe eyes stared back at her, briefly flicking to her lips. Tori shook her head with a small blush, turning away. "And there you have it," Jade grinned.

"Not doing something in the middle of a parking lot doesn't count."

Beck gave a short laugh, admitting, "Yeah...have to kinda agree with her on that one Jade."

"I guess," Jade grumbled hesitantly. "I just bet that Tori doesn't have the guts to do anything sexual, and good at that."

"I can!" Tori scoffed.

Raising her pierced brow, Jade said, "You must be bluffing. Really? The last time you tried to dance in heels to _Anaconda_ you fell _ungracefully_ to the floor. Call me wrong but you looked like a duck with a broken wing." Cat giggled before stifling it hurriedly, the singer having casted a watchful glare.

"I bet I can."

"Uh huh..." Jade sighed, biting into her burger. After swallowing, she grinned. "If you can get me to kiss you by tomorrow when school ends, then we'll consider it."

" _Consider_?"

"Yeah, Jade," Beck interviened with a small, entertained smile, "I think it's safe to assume that she'd have a lot and would be up top."

"What are you talking about?" she spat.

"Well...you kind of have really high standards." Both Cat and Tori tittered at that, Beck shrugging.

Pursing her lips, the goth nodded, growling, "Okay, _alright_. But by tomorrow evening. If you do, I owe you twenty-five. If you don't, you owe me. Got it?"

"Deal," Tori muttered as Jade got up from the table, right as the bell shrieked.

With a quirk of her lips, she murmured, "Well this should be interesting." Cat and Beck - Tori sped off to the opposite direction - nodded in agreement, conversing quietly to themselves as they shuffled around the table.

**. . .**

She narrowed her gaze as her sister strolled down the stairs. Trina had seen those eyes before - they were up to something. "Tori?"

"Hmm?" the younger sibling turned around. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Trina hummed, earning an arched brow, "you just look like trouble."

"Me?"

Trina scoffed, folding her arms. "What are you planning? I can see it in your eyes - you _better_ not be going after Drake now! Mom would flip!" she began to rant.

"My god Trina, get off my back!" Tori growled. "And why would I go after Drake? Just because somebody gives me a soda doesn't mean I want anything to do with them." Trina had a brow raised, arms crossed in anticipation. The younger sister groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling you Trina, I'm not planning anything!" she whined.

After a few sarcastic chuckles, Trina mumbled, "Right, and you aren't known for sticking your tail out too soon."

"I don't!" Tori gasped through her teeth, which had seemed sharper in the brighter light, highly offended by the eccentric comment. "And besides! You're the one who went with John and Matthew in the _same night_! You know Mom was pissed at that so don't blame me for anything!"

"I told you and her, _Matthew just joined in randomly_!",

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't see why he would. He tried to clear himself from the same room as you for months before that."

"He does now."

"I said _before_." Trina only grew quiet, a steady glare set firmly on her sister. Though, as she decided her point was made, Trina left with a huff, stepping quickly to her room. Left to take over the couch, Tori grinned, immediately diving for the remote. After switching through a few channels, her mind started to drift.

It was a stupid bet, one that was like the truth or dare questions online that she found with her middle school friends. Though, it could be used as a step-forward. As she unconsciously left the television on a weird Spanish channel - reminding her of a show that Trina was began babbling about a few days prior - Tori began flipping through the possible strategies for the day ahead. Perhaps she could just be resilient and not think about such things. However, with her skin crawling urgently, she wanted to and _badly_. It didn't help that it had been that way for months.

A sudden thought flashed through her mind: _This_ bet ended by the time the bell rung. She could do whatever afterwards. A grin spread across her face. There was still a chance, and a good one if she used her energy properly. Shutting off the television, she made her way to her room. Just as she opened her door, Trina glared at her from her bed. "Tori...I don't trust you with the door-" The younger sister shut the door, a click sounding later. "Tori! Mom's going to be so _pissed_!"

The half-Latina only chortled in her room, searching quietly for her computer. Trina continued to rant as she found the device, mind solely on preparation. She needed to win, in more ways than one.

**. . .**

_Smoke clouded her thoughts as she felt lips graze her jawline. Fingers trailed down across her back, earning a low groan. She moved her hips along with the rhythmic pace, breaths washing against her skin. Lips connected feverishly, their shadows dancing in the middle of an open forest, the trees engulfed in a fiery storm. She grinned as euphoria took her in, her grip tightening around pale skin. "I win..." she husked, the other shivering in delight._

With a jolt, Jade ripped herself from bed, glaring at her phone. It blinked and vibrated every second, a long list of messages popping up. Scrolling through, she rolled her eyes. Starting at the top, she found the source of the group chat. "Fucking Andre," she snapped.

**Andre: So are they really going to kiss tomorrow? just for this bet**

**Beck: yeah it'll be intresting what happens**

**Beck: *interesting**

**Robbie: Wait, who's kissing who now?**

**Cat: Tori and Jade. They were arguing earlier though...so they only have tomorrow.**

"Because she fucking dropped my backpack on my foot," Jade grit her teeth.

**Andre: So youre cool with this then?**

**Beck: yeah jade will do whatever and im just really curious what will happen**

**Beck: that and weve been done for a little while**

**Andre: Right dude...just checking in**

**Robbie: So, they're going to kiss? D: I thought they'd strangle eachother first.**

**Andre: Yeah I know, it's kinda weird**

**Beck: it was jades idea**

Jade rolled her eyes, having enough of the conversation. Scrolling to the bottom just as Cat replied with _"What if they became a couple. They'd be so cute! :D"_

**Jade: Would you all just shut the hell up? I'm sleeping.**

**Beck: yeah cat theyd be cute for sure**

**Jade: Excuse me?**

**Beck: hey jade :D**

**Robbie: Hi Jade. :D**

**Cat: I know right?! :D**

**Andre: Hi :D**

**Jade: Fuck you all. I'm done.**

Setting the conversation on silent, she tossed the phone across the room before tucking under the sheets. Frowning in her sleep, she somewhat dreaded the day coming if they were going to be like _that_ throughout the bet.

**. . .**

As the bell rang loudly, the students filed into their assigned seats. In groups of four, each began writing the prompt presented on the board as the teacher filled the attendance with simple clicks of her mouse. Pencils scrawled continuously as the class was decided to be a study hall, a murmur of thanks coming from the students. While other pupils continued to mumble quietly with the others at their table, few remained mute, to themselves.

Jade glanced up towards the board, sighing as she had nothing to do. The paper due to Sikowitz was already written on paper, just needing to by typed out. Her gaze lingered along the opposing side of the classroom, sliding across the groups of students. It rested on the half-Latina as she worked on her assignments, all almost completed. A grin stretched across her lips, Jade forming a calculative plan; she wanted to win. Her stare grew to be alluring, almost immediately gaining her attention when she looked up.

Tori arched a brow as Jade smirked with a taunting wink. So, to counter the effort, the half-Latina surveyed Jade, from bottom to top. With her eyes resting on pale ones, she brought the end of her pen to her lips, nibbling on it. The thespian raised her pierced eyebrow, shaking her head: Tori was playing a game that would leave her losing later on. Though, Jade didn't want to _verbally_ admit it, she wasn't doing bad.

Though, the chances of "persuading" one another kept rolling after that class. While they _had_ taken a break until lunch, their thoughts were driven only by the bet. And once both were sitting in the table, they found that the only two spaces left were joined. Jade glared at Beck, Cat and Robbie - Andre was still out sick - as they grinned easily, watching as the two sat beside eachother. "So how's it going?" Beck chuckled.

"Did either one of you loose?" Both shook their heads.

"Ah man, they're tougher than those Northridge girls," Rex commented. Tori designated a stern scowl at the puppet, not able to _imagine_ that she was worse than it. She jumped slightly once a hand crept to her knee, Jade nodding along with the newborn conversation that Cat randomly brought to the table. As a defense mechanism, Tori smirked before swatting the hand firmly as it continued to slither up her thigh.

Jade winced, wrenching it back. The whole table paused before chuckling at the two, Tori giving a victorious smirk as Jade scowled. Minutes droned on as they kept to their meals, listening to the others talk. At one point, Jade grimaced as a few crumbs were caught on her shirt. It _was_ an accident - really - as she never liked whenever her chest caught fallen food. She wiped them off quickly, grumbling about having only bought the long-sleeved, grey shirt a few weeks ago; she swore if anything were to happen to it, she'd flip.

The two girls, as they both finished their meals, leaned into the table as Cat asked about a new movie. "Eh, Andre saw it with Jessica last week. He said it wasn't too bad but he wasn't satisfied," Beck answered.

Robbie sighed, mumbling, "Aw, I wanted to see that one. It had Jonestein in it too."

"Well at least theirs a billion more movies he's been in," Jade grouched, still retaining the sour mood. The others nodded, not noticing as Tori leaned against on hand, the other under the table. "Anyway, there's that other one too, _Barn's Wakening_."

"Yeah, but I think that one would be too scary for me," Cat mumbled. The goth only shrugged, tensing immediately as she felt delicate fingers dance along her thigh. She gripped the hand tightly, shooting a quick glare to her side. Doe eyes were washed with a seductive stare. Immediately Jade was dunked into a vat of desire, her hand loosening its grasp. Tuning back into the conversation - which had turned towards how the world would be with Jonestein ruled it - Jade allowed the hand to wander.

It made its path innocently up her outer thigh, following the rim of her black jeans. Tori was easy to ignore, allowing Jade to comment cruelly, "If anything, Vega wouldn't last a minute in Jonestein's club." Taking offense as the table rolled their eyes, chuckling slightly, the hand crept towards her inner thigh. For a moment there was a confrontation, her legs tight together before the persuading hand had them part.

They - unlike before - had become bold, reaching just under her belt. "Yeah," her voice snapped Jade from her torturous thoughts, "but I don't think Jade could last a second at one of his parties. Couldn't control herself I'd say."

"Yeah, well you can't seem to have ever been able to keep your hands off," Jade snarled - they pressed traced circles, teasingly closer to perversion with each stroke.

"Learned it from the best," Tori gave a sly smile. Jade - having enough of the treatment - felt her hand rocket towards her cup, the drink splashing along the asphalt.

" _Stop_ ," she felt her cheeks warm before she abruptly stood, darting away fuming.

Tori smirked as the rest of the table howled with laughter. "What were you doing?" Beck chuckled.

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head. "Nothing," she replied with a snicker. As the bell rang, the group went straight to class. It wasn't surprising that Jade had seated herself in the opposite side of the room, too embarrassed and scornful to even contribute to the bet. Tori took it as a point on her side, listening to Sikowitz lecture. By the end of the period, the class crowded the halls before entering the swarm of students as they packed their things at their lockers. She mulled over, a formulating grin quirking her lips.

After shutting her locker close, she heard steps behind her, Jade's glare eager and desperate for victory.

"Vega, wrist," Jade ordered flatly. Tori barely managed to raise her arm before she was tugged furiously away, her steps scampering towards the janitor's closet. Their bags toppled to the floor as the door closed, few students raising questioning stares towards the door. The light remained off, bathing them in dark shadows as they moved to the corner. Their shaken breaths washed against their necks before Jade pulled away, her grip firmly against Tori's wrists, pinning them to the wall. "Let's face it, you're going to loose."

"Why are you so sure?" Tori asked quietly. "Who knows? I could do better."

Jade scoffed, her lips coming all to close for the singer's liking. She pursed her lips as the goth growled with a sly smile, "Hey, you want to and I know you do. Why are you holding back?" She felt the tension as Tori's hands balled into fists while she swallowed nervously. "I'll win this, just -" she pressed her thigh between Tori's legs "- so you know." Her heart plummeted as the bell rang loudly, her grip slacking before she backed away. "Or nobody did, either or," Jade grinned, still thrilled that she didn't loose to _Vega_.

Though she did a double take at Tori's searing stare, her eyes cracked with burning veins running through. She frowned as Tori's plan began to piece together, hands pushing her against the wall. Jade grunted as lips connected against her own. They were initially gentle, but when she felt her hands run through soft hair, she felt tongue. Jade felt herself go haywire as a wave of warmth attached itself to her stomach, molten heat pooling to her gut.

Tori pulled away, smirking as Jade tried to follow. "How about," Tori whispered quietly, "we start another bet, worth double if one of us chickens out and the same if one of us is better."

"In what?" Jade murmured, though she felt she knew where it was going.

" _Bed_." Jade nodded slowly with a grin.

"I like that," she grumbled, pressing her lips to Tori's. The half-Latina completely backed away, picking her bag from the floor.

She cleared her throat, muttering, "Trina can drive us, she'll be gone at the mall and my parents will be out."

"Well that's lucky," Jade mumbled, shouldering her own.

Tori paused at the door, eyes towards the goth. She thought of how she reminded Trina about the opening of one of the stores at the mall nearby. "Yeah...lucky."

Whisking away, Tori left Jade in the dark closet, the door opening wide enough to reveal Beck, Cat and Robbie standing their curiously. Jade followed with a makeshift scowl, pressing through the door. "So...who won?"

"We pushed it to tonight," Jade waved off, adding, "there wasn't enough time to decide."

"Oh, that makes sense," Robbie mumbled.

Rex shook his head. "You all are idiots," he chuckled as Jade strode away, following Tori through the double doors.

**. . .**

The first thing that hit Jade when she strode into the Vega household was the sweet aroma of honey-seared pork. She glanced over towards the counters to find Holly - a rare sight - bustling around the kitchen with a crock pot. She wore a messy apron over a fine blue dress, black heels clicking against the tile. "Oh hello girls!" she grinned towards the doorway as it was shut close, "how was school?" Trina grumbled her answer before rushing up to her room, searching for a thicker jacket. "How about you two? Are you going to do that project for Sikowitz?" she continued her list of questions while the last two kicked off their shoes.

"Yeah," Tori answered. "We'll go up to my room... Aren't you going to Dad's-"

"Yep, in just a second, I'm trying to find the- Oh here it is," Holly murmured. "But yeah, I'll be back in time before ten. Be good!" she called over her shoulder, making her way towards the garage door. The two girls shook their heads in unison, briefly glancing towards the left crock pot - which Holly had scrambled back in to grab - before making their way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Jade continued her way towards Tori's room; the half-Latina furrowed her brows as she distinctly recalled never giving the other a tour of the house. She jumped at Trina's shrill. Tori only snorted once her elder sister had stomped out of the room, a jean jacket thrown over her shoulders which refused to button all the way down. "Tori! What is wrong with your stupid jacket?" she snapped.

"Uh...maybe because it's mine and _not_ yours," came the simple answer. Trina scoffed before Tori glanced down towards her chest, giving a stern expression. "Now take that off before you rip something," she grumbled.

Once again, Trina narrowed her gaze towards her sister suspiciously, asking, "What _are_ you up to? You've been having that look for the past few days!"

"I'm not up to _anything_ ," the sister promised. With a swift glance towards the bedroom door - Jade leaned against the doorframe - Trina huffed disapprovingly before marching towards her own room. As the singer shuffled along the hall, Trina's steps could be heard stomping down the stairs, shoulders clad with a grey jacket and a fist full of car keys. A sly smirk crossed the goth's lips as Tori meandered her way into her room. She shut the door behind her, pale eyes lingering towards the suddenly nervous teen.

"Do you want to bail out and give me the fifty now or..." Jade's words purred with a menacing sugar, a wide Cheshire grin across her face. Tori shook her head, scratching the back of her neck. The thespian relaxed, asking sincerely, "But are you really sure about this Tori? I mean...have you done this before?"

With her back towards Jade and a small quirk of her lips - an accidental slip - Tori mumbled, "No..." Her stomach budded with excitement, chest thumping erratically. "But I'm sure I want to, really."

Gulping, Jade nodded before stepping forward, finding that the half-Latina - a foot from her bed - was ready against her bookshelf. There was a short pause with hands connecting to hips, brushing against the rim of the drawered shelves. Hands snaked around her neck eagerly, having lips dive against Tori's own.

For a brief moment, Jade was puzzled on how sweet her lips were and how inviting the perfume was - it was intoxicating, just like before. But, this time there was a strange magnetic pull, prompting her to press herself against Tori urgently. Cool hands caressed her jawline, the other flowing through her locks of black. She had to admit, Tori was a good challenge, one that she'd have to drabble in again. However, she had felt that everything was too soft - too slow - like training wheels on a bike or the pesky tutorial in video games.

Lit by a fuse, Jade held her grip tighter around the half-Latina's hips, her lips rougher and tongue presenting itself (though not _savagely_ \- that was just improper). She smirked once she heard a small whimper of surprise, hands scrambling unsynchronized along her back. Jade had finally cornered the boasting teenager, and it felt good. Taking a break as hot breaths washed against her pale, very exposed neck, the thespian husked, "You ready to give me that twenty-five after this?"

Tori had only groaned, lips pressing against what had seemed to be scalding skin as a response. Jade's breath hitched as she felt the tables turn, the half-Latina unwilling to back down. She was _most definitely_ a challenge to see to once again, as Jade had decided. Giving a swift chuckle, the goth felt the rim of the Tori's shirt before the two briefly parted in order to tear away the rather unnecessary cloth. Her nails scraped against caramel skin, earning a couple of nips along her neck. In a momentary spur, Jade felt her lips clash against the half-Latina's; the drugging cloy had spun her mind around, flipping her sense of assurance.

It wasn't until she felt her heels scrape against the floor that Jade realized a list of things occurring in reality: her own hands were scrambling about, finding a proper place to maintain her advantage, she felt hands guide her backwards to the known-unknown (perhaps she could land on the stray pencil laying innocently on the bed) while a determined tongue slid with her own.

Jade groaned quietly as her back ungracefully smacked against the bed, the unknown pencil plummeting towards the ground. Keeping the kiss unbroken, Tori straddled the goth, hands pressed against shoulders. The thespian felt a great warmth flow across her skin, hands readily searching across bronze. She felt the touches gracing her skin, articulating the movement of her body become more synchronized, more _knowing_. Jade felt more adamant about reclaiming her stance, a prize in the back of her mind which grew smaller by the second.

While the idea of gaining a buck or two was a fond, pleasuring one, the heightened sensual gratification was immense.

Using the fire bursting through her adrenaline, the thespian quickly flipped Tori to her back, gripping the half-Latina's wrists above her head. Leaning away just until the tip of her nose grazed against the other's, Jade opened her eyes.

Her breath hitched before a swarm of molten arousal contaminated her, a strong blush creeping across her cheeks. Tori's eyes flashed dangerously, a sly smile crossing her lips - no soft, doe eyes or an innocent smile were seen. The half-Latina's fingers - Jade couldn't believe she absentmindedly let her wrists go - danced along her sides, finding the rim of her shirt. Carefully, a hand snaked through her hair before Tori whispered in a erotic husk, "I want you to be mine...can you do that?"

 _Yes_ was almost bellowed out from Jade as a strategic hand traced a circle along her inner thigh. Though, with the hazy idea of twenty-something dollars - twenty-five or just twenty, Jade didn't remember - at the back of her mind, she murmured, "Why?"

Tori let a low hum escape, a brief grin across her lips. "This is why I like you, Jade. You always make things so difficult...so _interesting_." A subtle chill raced up Jade's spine, her fingers clasping against Tori's shoulders, her legs pinching her sides as a hand slid up from under her shirt. "Will you be mine?" the half-Latina breathed against the collar of Jade's shirt. "And nobody else's?"

"Is this why you did all of this?" Jade closed her eyes as lips pressed against her neck. "To get in my pants?"

She felt a smirk against her sweltering skin. "More...a _lot_ more," Tori rasped, "more than you can realize." Jade gave a soft squeak in surprise as the two were abruptly flipped back over, the singer over her. Jade grit her teeth as a hand began to tease her, fingertips trailing along her thigh. A soft moan escaped from the barrier of her teeth as it cupped between her legs.

"Yes..." she whined, arms wrapping around Tori's neck. " _Yes_ , I want to." There was a pause, Tori halting in her motions. She waited as the breaths against her neck whimpered, muttering a firm, "I swear to God, I'm not begging."

A sly smile crossed Tori's features, sharp teeth glimmering down at her. Jade furrowed her brows in puzzlement, the grin mirroring the burning coals in her eyes. "Why don't you tell me," Tori drawled, her lips finding Jade's neck, "how you'd want me to touch you?" They trailed down towards the collar of her shirt. "Why don't you tell me how you'd wanted this for a little while, since you know it's true?" Jade's eyes fluttered as lips heatedly pressed against her searing chest, the fabric pulled away. "And why don't you tell me how much you want this, and how much you would love this to happen several times?" Tori snickered as nails clung to her back, thumbing against her bra strap. "But since you're too stubborn," she eased her way back to Jade's ear, "tell me that you want this."

"You bitch," Jade chortled quietly, earning a responding chuckle. The blush that had slowly receded had bloomed across her cheeks once again, a deeper shade. "Take me," she quietly pleaded, " _please_."

She hadn't expected the amount of vigor she had in herself once lips replied, meshing against hers. Jade moaned into it, her need to have caramel skin against her own consuming her thoughts - the prospect of money was long gone. Hands scoured across her abdomen, lightly clawing from underneath the fabric. Her fingers played with the buckle that had pressed against her own, swiftly unfastening it.

Jade gasped suddenly as cold air clipped her ribs, the three layers - her long-sleeved shirt, tank-top and bra - completely torn. " _Tori_!" she snapped before she grunted, teeth sinking just above her collarbone. The ceiling swirled above her as intense heat plunged into her body as the sharp teeth had. Soon, she found that her right leg was unwilling to move, a strange force keeping it struggling in place. "Fuck, _Tori_ , what are you-" She whimpered as her leg began to sting, a cold surface sliding into her jeans seconds before. Every ounce of throbbing then blossomed into ease once whatever had snuck into her pant leg had slithered out.

Moments later, teeth had removed themselves from her pulse, Jade heaving a breath. Her vision blurred for a brief moment as Tori sat up, still straddling the goth. Once it focused, Jade found herself in disbelief. Her issue wasn't the toned muscles or the stronger cheekbones - or even the newly fashioned gaze - though the long, maroon tail swerving behind the half-Latina was unsettling. "Wh-wha..." she attempted to speak as Tori grimaced, her cheekbones softening and sharp tail receding slowly.

The words that were climbing her throat had died as Tori brought a few fingers to her chest, softly nibbling her bottom lip. "I'll explain after we're done," the half-Latina leaned over, the tips of her nails caressing Jade's sides, "okay?" The goth only nodded slowly as lips were brought to her own, moving in a rhythmic pace. She jerked as a smooth hand brushed against her stomach, twirling about the surface. Jade moaned against her breath, eyes clouded with desire. Hips offered themselves as Tori led her stray hand to the button of her pants, which had been swiftly undone. A shuttering breath flowed from the thespian while Tori gasped, her hand sultry in its venture between her legs. "God Jade..." she groaned quietly, "I can't-" She chuckled breathily as Jade whimpered, grinding against the teasing palm.

Jade thought for a moment - a brief one - that the amount of _necessity_ to have Tori touching her was like that of a plague. She felt as if being stripped from it, at that moment, would drive her insane. And as the chronic, intense kisses continued to bring her closer to the brink of lunacy, she knew that any interruption - have it be a parent or _God forbid_ it be Trina - would have her in tears. It was the most chaotic, disturbing though coveted series of emotions that Jade felt blossom in her chest.

And yet, even with the hand expertly giving her satisfaction, she whimpered as it slid from under her black jeans. Tori snickered quietly as Jade desperately moved her hips against her thigh. "I didn't expect you had it that bad," she hummed, pulling away.

"Fucking hell, _Tori_ ," Jade only hissed, an oddly erotic sneer across her features. Playing coy, Tori rocked her hips slowly - ridiculing - as the thespian took in a trembling breath.

"Do you like this?"

" _Yes_ ," Jade snapped impatiently, "now quit being a fucking bitch and-"

"And what?" Tori cut across. The answer was laced across pale eyes, a soft blush coating pastel cheeks. "Now I've heard rumors and such that it's always better when you wait longer, yes?" Jade only closed her eyes, a palm creeping to her left breast. "Now," Tori thumbed over a hard nipple, "if you really wanted me to stop with this, you wouldn't be here..." Jade swallowed as she watched Tori reach from behind her back, unfastening the bra strap. It loosened before it was thrown away, tossed to a discarded pile with the previously worn shirt. Leaning forward, the goth felt her shredded pieces of clothing slide off, dropping to the floor at the edge of the bed.

A curious tongue dragged itself over Tori's hard, right nipple, a soft, guttural moan escaping the singer. She continued while hands caressed her back. Breaking away, she slowly gave the other side the same treatment, pale eyes watching dark ones intensely. Her trail left her chest, moving slowly to the crook of Tori's neck, then to her jawline.

With vigor, she captured soft lips with her own before being abruptly pushed back moments later. She grinned as hands caressed her hips, fingers rimming the edge of her jeans. Slowly, they slid down, exposing pale skin. Jade couldn't help as her cheeks - which seemed to have been red several times by that point - warm, cold air slithering against her. She was completely bare and the half-Latina - with her own small blush - smirked at the fact. Jade shivered once lips made contact to searing thighs, a hand gripping her opposing hip.

Eyes with coals glimmering in white hot cracks stared sensually at her, not breaking their bond. She only felt a deep moan coarse through her throat, a tongue sliding in between her legs.

A hand sifted through brunette hair as Tori continue to tongue her, earning satisfying groans. Hips began to rock softly as Jade gave a subtle grin that had barely creased her lips, her hand gently directing Tori's mouth. "Fuck..." she breathed, closing her eyes. As seconds passed, tension began to seize her body, a fine grunt snapping form between her teeth. " _Tori_ ," she whimpered before giving a stuttered moan. All while she climaxed, Tori internally grew smug. As Jade momentarily rested on the bed, the half-Latina sat on her knees, licking her lips quietly. The goth moved forward, pecking Tori's shoulder before moving to her jawline. "Now..." Jade murmured, pressing against the unbuckled belt, "I think it's my turn."

Tori grinned, arms wrapping around Jade's neck before shifting about, tearing off the unneeded clothing. Eyes traveled along bronze skin curiously before raising to the singer's own. She kissed Tori passionately, feeling arms guide her back to the sheets. Jade growled before turning the two over, firmly straddling the half-Latina. An awaiting gaze followed Jade as she filled her turn of teasing, shifting her hips hypnotically. The small sentence inked above her right hip - Tori was too distracted to care - rocked with the motions, Jade humming from the base of her throat.

She adjusted her legs, parting Tori's own with her left. Both began to grind smoothly against one another, moaning softly. After a few motions, Jade paused, slipping between Tori's legs. The half-Latina bit her bottom lip, a quirk of a smile crossing her features. As Jade eased herself to Tori's center, she sighed at the touch of hot, damp skin. With more zeal, both swayed their hips and let out the most unforgivable noises to any outsider.

Of course, they wouldn't have cared about that as they were lost in the fog of their own erotic pleasures.

As the heat began to scald her gut, Jade's motions became faster, _rougher_. Tori only moaned, fueling the goth's arousal. The bed creaked as they continued their ministrations, both eager as ever to climax. Their hearts thumped against their ears as breaths became diced, snippets of sensual sounds coming from their mouths. Tori shuddered, arching her back as Jade gave two thrusts, trembling as well. They felt each other, scalding warm dripping from both.

The two, for a long moment, gazed at one another, silently asking for more. With their answer, Jade moved to savory lips before pulling away abruptly. "Wait...when will Trina be home? What about your parents?"

"They'll be fine," Tori husked, eyes to the door. It was just as closed as before. "And in any case, they won't open the door. They never do, not even knock," she murmured, adding, "whenever it's time to be sleeping anyway."

Jade glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, _4:37_ flashing in a bright, neon red. "So..."

"Trina doesn't usually get back until late and my parents won't be here for a while," Tori whispered. "So..." she caressed Jade's cheeks, "let's continue."

"Alright," Jade mumbled meekly, diving in for more as legs hooked around her back.

**. . .**

Groaning, Jade sat up with aches all along her body, the sheets pooling to her waist. She watched as birds distantly skittered through the broken blinds of the window, away from the tired moon sinking into the horizon, ready to be tucked into the morning sky. The thespian frowned, her gaze darting towards the alarm clock at the bedside table. _5:59_ it had read, reminding the teen the fact that she didn't properly know when she'd fallen asleep for the night. There was a stretched nap after their first session - which Trina and the parents had apparently gotten home during - followed by a longer time, their bodies draped by the lines of the moonlit night through the blinds - she didn't recall ever looking at the clock then.

With a jerking motion, Jade took the sheet in her grasp and covered her bare chest, staring at the door as it creaked open. She sighed as Tori strode in, two coffees in her hands. A robe draped over her body, tied tightly around her waist. "Figured you'd want some," she murmured quietly, handing Jade's as the goth grinned gratefully. With Tori back on the bed, both sipping from their mugs, they watched the birds through the window.

"So..." Jade began, setting her empty drink on the bedside table. There was a difficulty of asking a question, especially since there were too many. First there was the fact that they slept together because of a stupid bet, then that she _did_ have an inkling of hope for it to happen. Of course, Tori didn't know that. Then there was the stinging bite on her chest, her right calf burning as well. Neither hurt as much as they had done before, the pain of both more subtle. And then Tori did - she distinctly remembered - have a tail with a sharp end. She suspected that was the pen used on her skin. She glanced up, finding the half-Latina watching her calmly, waiting for a question. "So," she cleared her throat, "...why?"

It was a lousy one, but it would give an answer.

And it did: "Well, for one, I do like you."

"Right...I got that," Jade smirked, adding, "and I think you're not too bad either." She bit her lip as Tori rolled her eyes, her own gaze watching the half-Latina. "How come you had a tail?"

Tori gave a humorous hum before replying, "I have more than a tail, but it's generally used as a weapon or a way to mark."

"And...the teeth?"

"Kinda the same thing, though I can transfer some hormones through them."

Jade gawked at the girl, her brows furrowed. "Wha-what _are_ you?"

There was a glint in doe eyes, as if she was waiting for the question. Though she paused, tilting her head to the side. "Would you like me to show you and then guess?" The goth nodded, somewhat startled when the robe was shifted off shoulders, falling to Tori's waist. If she was startled then, Jade didn't know how to describe her shock when the tail came to view, doe eyes enhancing to those mesmerizing - almost glowing - ones from before. It didn't stop there, however. Horns smoothly appeared, as black as the night, while graceful wings jutted out from her back, stretching from their long time without use.

Jade only gawked as Tori giggled.

"Uh...what the- what the _fuck_ ," was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. "I- uh...you are- _what_?"

"A succubus," Tori answered for her.

"Uh, right...yeah." She watched as all of the strange features receded, leaving Tori as her usual self. "So, I lost."

Tori pursed her lips, smiling cockily. "Well, going against a sex demon may not be a good idea," she grinned.

"Oh, damn it. I owe you twenty-five, don't I?"

With a smirk, the half-Latina answered, "I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of prostitution." Jade chortled as Tori shifted her robe back over her shoulders, tying the knot tightly once again. "But no, you don't. Though, you will have to do me some favors."

"Are they fun?"

"Like last night? Yeah," Tori gave a wink. "You can't tell anybody though."

"Lips are sealed," Jade promised. "But," she murmured, "why me though? Besides the whole liking thing."

"Aren't the feelings mutual?" With a slight nod, Jade silently answered her question. "I already knew-"

Jade felt suddenly stricken as she interrupted with, "You've been looking into my dreams?"

Tori paused, blinking in surprise. "You dream about me?" she smiled sincerely, reminding Jade _why_ the bet was made in the first place. Though, she couldn't say anything about the retarded smile with the small blush across her cheeks.

"Oh calm down," she growled, as Tori giggled.

"Anyway, I was going to say that I wouldn't've been able to do anything if you weren't interested in the first place," Tori mumbled. Jade watched her curiously, urging for her to explain further. "With succubi, we can't just grab feelings out of our asses and just use them on people. We have to use what the specific person has for us, and then manifest in them to help 'charge' us, if you will, and continue to spend some of our energy to continue. And it's not just, with arousal, it can be used with anger and all that."

"So why arousal then?"

"It's the strongest and oldest feeling we have," Tori shrugged, adding, "other than fear. Vampires are demons who use fear to supply themselves and succubi use arousal."

"You're the same thing as a vampire?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, other than the fact that I'm not sadistic. But, we also tend to feed off of one and..."

"I'm that one for you?"

"Yeah...if you want to," the half-Latina muttered. Jade nodded with a soft smile, bringing a brighter one across Tori's features.

"So have you been with anybody else then?" Jade asked, leaning forward into the conversation.

Tori's cheeks barely grew pink as she shook her head. "No...not ever. I didn't really want to be with any of them but, yeah. No."

"T-that was your _first time_?" Tori nodded, smiling meekly. "I- Fucking hell." She glanced towards the alarm clock, murmuring after a few moments, "So, uh, can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall to the left," Tori directed, throwing Jade a towel seconds later.

"Thanks." The goth climbed out of the bed, throwing the towel around herself. She glanced to the floor, growling quietly. "You're going to have to pay for that bra. It was one of my favorites. And the damn shirt you ripped was seventeen too."

"Alright." She rolled her eyes at the response, casting a glance over her shoulder. Following the simple directions, Jade crept into the bathroom, switching on the lights. Moments later, the water drabbled against the base of the bathtub, Jade stepping into it. She grimaced immediately, looking down to her calf. The bite on her shoulder hadn't hurt - she recalled the hormones that Tori was talking about - though the cut on her calf stung. In a light red, _TV_ with a line through it was etched into her skin. Sighing, she started her search for shampoo, grumbling quietly to herself.

As she supposed, the cut was well worth it.

She then started to imagine the several questions from the gang as to who won. Perhaps they both did - she'd like to think so anyway.

* * *

 


End file.
